Me Perdoa?
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: - Ever está triste por causa da desconfiança de Damen, e depois de 3 meses separados, ela ainda lembra do que passaram juntos.


- **Ever Pov**-

Fazia três meses que eu e Damen havíamos terminado. Haven viva me dizendo que já cansou de pegá-lo falando de mim com a Ava, mas sempre que ela se aproximava, ele mudava de assunto. A culpa de nós termos terminado foi dele. Por ele não ter acreditado em mim.

Nós nos conhecemos desde criança, agente dizia que quando agente crescesse nos casaríamos, mais isso não aconteceu. E eu me sinto triste por isso...

"Lembra quando eu te dei um beijo e sai correndo? Nos éramos tão pequenos..." eu ouvi o riso dele...

"Lembra quando agente mentiu pro seu pai, dizendo que você estava com a Haven, quando na verdade estava comigo na praia? Esse dia foi muito divertido..." Eu já estava cansada de ficar lembrando das palavras dele, da sua voz.

Mas mesmo assim eu sinto falta dele, as noites em que ele 'invadia' o meu quarto, as noites em que eu me tornava dele e ele se tornava meu...

As serenatas que ele fazia, às vezes no pé da minha janela, ou às vezes, no pé do meu ouvindo... As maravilhosas declarações de amor...

Mais por que teve que acabar assim e tudo por culpa do Lukan... Como eu odeio ele, eu tenho vontade de matá-lo fria e dolorosamente. Eu aposto que Damen já me esqueceu, aposto que ele não me ama mais...

Eu queria tanto vê-lo, queria tanto sentir ele perto de mim mais uma vez. Como eu queria ouvi-lo novamente reclamar das minhas roupas. Eu sinto saudade das vezes em que ele ficava uma fera quando eu usava um micro-vestido preto, que Haven havia me dado.

Mas eu não posso mais reclamar... Não vai adiantar nada...

"Um dia agente vai se casar não é Ever?..." veio na minha mente a imagem dele falando isso...

"... ai você vai poder morar comigo...". Aqueles olhos lindos que, desde pequena, me tirava o fôlego.

-Se eu continuar pensando nisso só irei gastar meus pensamentos... – eu não estava percebendo onde eu estava, só percebo, quando tropecei em uma pedra e fui de encontro ao chão. – eu tenho que para de andar por ai sem olhar pro chão. – eu estava começando a ficar completamente louca.

-Ever! – ótimo, eu estou ficando louca mesmo, já estou ouvindo a voz dele novamente em minha cabeça. – Ever, o que você esta fazendo aqui sozinha?

-Por acaso eu não posso vir aqui? É proibido? – esse lugar sempre me fez se sentir bem. Foi aqui que ele me pediu em namoro.

-Não, não é proibido... Só que eu não esperava ver você aqui. – ele se levantou do banquinho.

- "Esperava quem... o papai Noel?" Não se preocupe Dam... – me doía falar o nome dele. – quero dizer, não se preocupe eu já estou indo embora. – eu voltei a andar.

-Espera! – ele quase agarrou meu braço.

-O que foi? – eu parei, mas não me virei para olhá-lo.

-Você vem aqui todo o dia? – ele perguntou, e o seu tom de voz parecia triste.

- Por que você quer saber se eu venho aqui ou não? – eu me virei, o olhando friamente.

-Como você vem sempre aqui, Eu não nunca te vi aqui. – ele me olhou nos olhos,

-Eu venho à noite. – eu desviei o olhar.

-À noite é perigoso.

-E por acaso você se importa? – eu perguntei, sarcasticamente.

-Me importo sim... Por que não posso?

-Não me faça rir... – eu olhei pra ele.

-Você não acredita em mim?

-Não, você não acreditou em mim... – eu disse, rispidamente.

-Como você queria que eu acreditasse em você? Se eu estava vendo o que você estava fazendo?

-E o que eu estava fazendo? – eu me virei e voltei a andar.

-Você quer que eu diga? – ele correu ate mim e puxou meu braço.

-Quero sim. – eu puxei meu braço de volta, me afastando dele.

-Sinto lhe informar, mas... – ele parou de falar.

-Mas... Mas o que Dam... – eu não conseguiria falar o nome dele.

-Diga o meu nome Ever – ele deu um passo em minha direção.

-Eu não quero e não vou – eu me virei, em direção da rua.

-Espera! – ele disse, segurando meu braço.

-Me larga, agora. – eu olhei pra ele.

-E se eu não fizer isso? – ele reprimiu um sorriso.

-Eu não vou cair nisso de novo. – eu olhei para o lado.

-Nisso o que? – ele perguntou fingindo não saber.

-Não se faça de ê já fez isso comigo uma vez.

-É verdade! – ele sorriu travesso. – Mas quando eu fiz isso, você não me correspondeu, mais dessa vez eu sei que você vai. – ele me puxou e me beijou, do mesmo jeito de antes.

-Me larga! –eu disse sobre os lábios dele, empurrando-o.

Ele parou de me beijar, mas não me soltou.

-Me solta! – eu falei com raiva.

-Ever, olha nos meus olhos e diz se você me traiu ou não... Se tudo aquilo que eu vi era verdade ou armação.

Eu olhei nos olhos dele, mas desta vez eu não fiquei tinha, pelo menos desta vez, consciência do que estava consciente das minhas palavras.

-Me diz Ever... – ele aproximava seu rosto do meu... – por favor, Ever.

-Como você pode acreditar que eu, te trairia com alguém? – eu disse, segurado o choro.

-Ever... – ele me perguntou, confuso.

-Se você me amasse não acreditaria nisso. – eu o empurrei, me afastado dele.

-Mas quem... – eu o cortei.

-Se você me amasse iria querer ouvir o meu lado da historia. Você iria ouvir e perceber que eu jamais faria isso. – eu parei de andar, mas continuei de costas.

-E qual é o seu lado da historia? – ele andou ate mim.

-Eu não trai, nem nunca trairia você com ninguém. Eu te amo.– eu abaixei a cabeça. - Espero que isso baste pra você. – ele me cortou dessa vez, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

-Você disse que me ama... Você ainda me ama Ever? – ele perguntou.

-Amo... – eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas. – Mas vejo que é perda de tempo amar alguém que não confia em você. – eu puxei meu ombro, me pondo a andar.

-Ever...

-Adeus Damen. – eu fechei os olhos, e senti as minhas lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto.

-Eu te amo Ever. – ele gritou.

-E você acha que vai adiantar? – eu olhei pra ele. – Você acha que só dizendo que me ama vai me fazer te perdoar?

-Ever eu faria de tudo para ganhar a sua confiança. – ele correu ate mim e ficou na minha frente.

-Não quero que me enganar novamente Damen.

-Eu te amo Ever Bloom – ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. – E daria a minha vida para ficar junto a você novamente. Ate o dia do meu ultimo suspiro. Eu fui um tolo em acreditar que você me trairia, eu fiquei cego de ciúmes. Martirizei-me por semanas, pois sabia que estava errado. Ever me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe, sei que não sou merecedor de seu perdão. Mas eu não agüento mais viver cada dia sabendo que você me odeia cada vez mais. Isso está me matando. – ele me olhou.

-Eu não te odeio Damen, eu só... – ele colocou o indicador em meus lábios, me calando.

-Ever, volte a ser a _minha_ Ever! Por favor! – ele me abraçou, afundando seu rosto em meu pescoço. – Eu não sou ninguém sem você. Eu sou como uma arvore no inverno, sem folhas, somente galhos tortos. – ele me olhou. – Volte pra mim e me faça feliz. Assim como uma arvore fica na primavera. Cheia de vida.

Eu não resisti e o abracei. Não agüentava mais sofrer. Quando percebi, já estava chorando tanto, que molhei sua camisa. Eu me senti mais leve me permitindo chorar o que nunca me permiti. Ele segurou meu rosto, acariciou meus olhos, minha bochecha e passou os dedos delicadamente por meus lábios, como se quisesse gravar meu rosto. Ele sorriu e me beijou, o beijo começou lento, mais foi de aprofundando com o passar dos minutos.

Minha respiração estava ficando ainda mais difícil. O beijo foi se acabando, e sendo finalizado com selinhos.

-Eu não quero que acabe. – Damen disse quando se separou de mim e juntou sua testa a minha.

-Só vai acabar se você quizer... – eu respondi, ofegante e com os olhos fechados.

-Ever... – ele levantou o meu rosto com as duas mãos. – Você voltaria para mim e seria o meu sol? – eu sorri.

-Seu sol!

-Sim, meu sol! O que me aquece e me faz viver todos os dias. – ele sorriu

-Bobo! – eu dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Você me perdoa por... – ele olhou pro chão. – por não... – eu puxei o seu rosto, o forçando a olhar pra mim.

-Eu te perdôo Damen, eu te amo... E não a ninguém no mundo que possa mudar isso.

Eu pulei no pescoço dele, o abraçando forte. Ele me abraçou pela cintura. Mas ficamos assim, durante muito tempo que nem percebemos que a chuva havia ficado mais forte.

-Ever é melhor nos dois sairmos daqui... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo.

-Por quê? – eu o encarei.

-Porque está chovendo... Eu não quero que você fique gripada...

-Hum... – eu sorri com a sua preocupação.

-Vamos... – ele começou a andar comigo no colo.

-Pode me colocar no chão agora Damen... – eu me debati em seu colo.

-Não mesmo, eu fiquei muito tempo sem sentir você perto de mim. Não vou te soltar nunca mais. – ele me abraçou forte.

-Eu vou acabar me acostumando com isso. –fechei meus braços em seu pescoço.

-É pra você se acostumar mesmo. – ele me deu um beijo cálido no pescoço.

Eu sorri pra ele, enquanto íamos ate rua onde estava seu carro. Quando eu entrei novamente no BMW, senti como se esses três meses tivessem cido um longo e ruim pesadelo, e que, finalmente, acabei de acordar.

-Pra onde estamos indo? Minha casa fica para o outro lado se você se lembra. – eu apontei pra traz.

-Eu me lembro muito bem pra que lado é a sua casa Ever, mas não estamos indo para sua casa. – ele sorriu.

-Estamos indo pra onde então?

-Pra minha casa oras.

-Por quê?

Ele não me respondeu... Só me olhou e me lançou um sorriso, que dizia muita coisa.

-**Fim**-


End file.
